


It All Started With a Desk, How Did It End Up Like This?

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Smut Prompts for Practiceeee [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Thing - Freeform, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Tumblr smut prompt for practicePrompt:Ahhh mayhaps Supercat? Maybe something in the college setting? like Cat as a professor and Kara her student or something? Love your work, by the way. It's always so good.





	It All Started With a Desk, How Did It End Up Like This?

Alex has been egging her on for ages. But Cat Grant?  _ The _ Cat Grant? The highly acclaimed journalist professor? THAT CAT GRANT? Rao above, Kara should never agree to a dare from her sister. 

So, here she is, a single rose, a terrible poem, and her heart literally evacuating her chest, frozen at Professor Grant’s door like some idiot. Shit.

She doesn’t even get her hand raised up before the door opens and Cat’s there, eyebrow raised, looking like a goddess straight out of Kara’s mythology textbook. It’s a wonder she doesn’t just pass out at the sight. 

“Are you going to come inside, Miss Danvers, or hang around my door all day?”

And how could she refuse such a request?

* * *

“I really did enjoy your poem.”

“Oh -ah- uhm, good! I’m - oh - glad. Why- why are we talking about that right no-oh-now?”

Cat hums from between her thighs, still one of her favorite positions, two years into their relationship. “Mhh, a bit of nostalgia, I suppose?

Kara's head jerks back as Cat sucks on her clit. The little twitches, from Kara's fingers to her core, are Cat’s favorite. She's just so responsive.

Kara also tastes completely different from anyone else she’s sucked off. She knew Kara was different, from the way she wrote her articles to nearly levitating when she got excited.

It'd only taken Cat two weeks into their relationship to find out. She’d just won another Excellence in Teaching award, Kara must have known beforehand, and Kara was just waiting for her in her office. 

Kara was far too tempting to leave alone with the adrenaline of victory still in her veins. 

She'd locked the door and, well, done exactly what she was doing to Kara right now. Except Kara’d been leaned against her desk, thighs shaking, hands braced… twitching like now… so close-

And then she'd come with such force she crumpled the desk beneath her.

Even a non-journalist would have stopped to ask questions. But Cat didn't publish it. Instead, she licked the arousal dripping down Kara's thighs and fucked her again, just because she could.

It's remained one of her favorite activities. Plus, Kara always gives as good as she gets. Sometimes better, much, much better. 

Mmmmh, the taste of headiness, alien and slightly musky, held some glorious memories for Cat. Like the time Kara’d bent her over her replacement desk and fucked her silly. It'd been such a good decision to wear the tightest skirt in her collection to Kara's first award ceremony.

Delicious…

“Oh Rao, Cat, there!”

Cat slips two fingers into her and twists, pulling another shudder from her hips and god, she’s never had a partner so into her techniques, it's intoxicating. She sucks and twists one more time and Kara's gone, twisting away with a shout. 

She doesn't destroy any furniture, this time, but Cat's got a few more tricks up her sleeve… 

“Oh, shit, C-Cat- again?” 


End file.
